As flash memory technology becomes more advanced, flash memory is replacing traditional magnetic disks as storage media for mobile systems. Flash memory has significant advantages over floppy disks or magnetic hard disks such as having high-G resistance and low power dissipation. Because of the smaller physical size of flash memory, they are also more conducive to mobile systems. Accordingly, the flash memory trend has been growing because of its compatibility with mobile systems and low-power feature. However, advances in flash technology have created a greater variety of flash memory device types that vary for reasons of performance, cost and capacity. As such, a problem arises when mobile systems that are designed for one type of flash memory are constructed using another, incompatible type of flash memory.
New generation personal computer (PC) card technologies have been developed that combine flash memory with architecture that is compatible with the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard. This has further fueled the flash memory trend because the USB standard is easy to implement and is popular with PC users. In addition, flash memory is replacing floppy disks because flash memory provides higher storage capacity and faster access speeds than floppy drives.
In addition to the limitations introduced by the USB standard, there are inherent limitations with flash memory. First, flash memory sectors that have already been programmed must be erased before being reprogrammed. Also, flash memory sectors have a limited life span; i.e., they can be erased only a limited number of times before failure. Accordingly, flash memory access is slow due to the erase-before-write nature and ongoing erasing will damage the flash memory sectors over time.
To address the speed problems with USB-standard flash memory, hardware and firmware utilize existing small computer systems interface (SCSI) protocols so that flash memory can function as mass-storage devices similarly to magnetic hard disks. SCSI protocols have been used in USB-standard mass-storage devices long before flash memory devices have been widely adopted as storage media. Accordingly, the USB standard has incorporated traditional SCSI protocols to manage flash memory.
As the demands for larger capacity storage increase, the flash memory device needs to keep up. Instead of using single-level cell flash memory, which stores one-bit of information per cell, multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory is used. The MLC flash memory allows at least two bits per cell. However, there are a number of problems associated with the MLC flash memory. First, the MLC flash memory has a low reliability. Secondly, the MLC flash memory data programming rules require writing to an ascending page in the same block or writing to a blank new page if there are data existed in the original page. Finally, a larger capacity requires a large logical-to-physical address look up table. In the prior art approach, the size look up table is in direct proportion with the capacity of the flash memory. This creates a huge problem not only to the cost, but also to the physical size of the flash memory device. Furthermore, the traditional usage of the flash memory devices is generally in a very clean and relatively mild environment, thus the packaging design such as enclosure of the flash memory device is not suitable for hostile environment such as military and heavy industrial applications.
Currently, there is no means of using the same USB flash drive for multiple interfaces, such as USB and fiber optics. Current flash drives typically have a USB interface for coupling to a receiving USB connector. This clearly limits the use of flash drives and fails to make such devices available for multiple applications.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory device (or drive) in its interfaces.